The Only Journey We Took
by MagicaJaphet
Summary: A journey between two heroes. One a confused skitty who thinks he is still a human, and a piplup who goes along side with him. Will the skitty ever get back home? Or will he choose to stay with the piplup?


**CHAPTER 1**

SLOW BEGINNINGS

**ACT 1**

The seaside was silent, except for the waves crashing onto the shore. It seemed too silent during this time of day.

Seemingly the only resident so far on the lonely shore was an unconscious skitty. His bangs were screwed in every which direction, and his tail had been ruffled to the point you could barely see his tail tips. The skitty seemed to have washed up on the shore after his raft crashed.

Elsewhere, a piplup rose from her bed. "Good morning." Someone said to her. The piplup jumped up as soon as the sentence registered in her mind. "G-good morning Headmaster Flarine." She spoke with a groggy voice. "You need to remember what I told you last week." Flarine told her. He approached the piplup. "Do you remember?" The tired piplup sighed and nodded her head. "Yes I do remember. You said, 'If you can't find a pokémon to partner up with, then you will have to give me a job in the clan, and I will. Just you watch me!" Flarine shook his head. "Okay, but heed my warning young one."

No once would ever think of partnering with this piplup. They thought she was lazy, and would not fight for them. Of course, they were right, but the piplup would not give up in her search for someone. Anyone.

**ACT 2**

Finally, after about 3 or 4 hours, the piplup finally decided to try and look for someone to team with again. As she walked out of the guild's base, a diglett popped out of the ground. "Hey there newbie. Out to try your luck again I see." Taunting the lazy piplup. She sighed, "Yes, but this time I swear I will!" The diglett laughed, "Sure! Just a reminder, but his it the 56th time you've said that to me!" The piplup snarled at the remark. "Thanks fir reminding me." She said through her semi-closed beak.

When she finally reached town, everyone would look at her and quickly look away. The piplup got to the town square and stood on a rock somewhere in the center of a rock pile.

"Hello everybody! As you may know it's that _time_ of week again!" She heard the many grunts and groans from the surrounding pokémon. "Well… Does anyone want to be my partner?" The crowd whispered. Then laughed. An absol stepped forward. "Who would ever want to team up with someone like you? You're lazy and incompetent towards teamwork!" He laughed which fluttered the shiny beautiful necklace he wore around his neck. The piplup flinched and was pushed to the ground by 3 houndours. They growled in her face. "Now, now, we don't want to hurt the poor soul! She's already troubled as she is!" The crowd bursts into an uproar. The poor piplup's act had turned into a clown show. Just like it always does…

**ACT 3**

She ran out of the town square, trying not to cry. She ran towards the beach. Dodging bushes, rocks, and a small assortment of flowers.

The piplup finally reached the shore. Her tears were streaming down her face.

She took a moment to calm down. Why does this always happen to her? Try and try again, she couldn't think of a response. She never thought of herself as lazy or that other word he used! Why would she let them get to her? And just like that, her spirits were as high as they could get.

She decided to admire the ocean. Staring over the horizon, she noticed the pinks, blues, and oranges that filled the setting sky. She never thought the sky could be better than this.

Suddenly she heard a moan. It sounded like it was from a sea monster. The piplup screamed loudly. "Stay back monster! Or I'll have to run away from this gorgeous sight!" She looked and waited for 3 or so minuted before deciding it wasn't a monster she heard.

The piplup scoured the area for any signs of where the sound came from. She found the unconscious skitty who was now slightly conscious. "Holy-! Are you okay?!" She yelled towards him. "Guh… Where am I?" The skitty looked into the piplup's eyes. "WHAT ARE YOU?!" The piplup smiled brightly.


End file.
